Damascene processing is a method for forming metal lines on integrated circuits. It is often used because it requires fewer processing steps than other methods and offers a high yield. Conductive routes on the surface of an integrated circuit formed during Damascene processing are commonly filled with copper. The copper may be deposited in the conductive routes with an electroplating process using a plating solution.